The Love Of A Lopunny
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: A lopunny's love thaws out her new master's a cold heart. lemon, PKMNxHUMAN


Request

The Love Of A Lopunny-

It had been one month since 18 year old Damond obtained a lopunny. The day started out pretty normal for him as he made his way through Eterna Forest as the summer breeze ruffled his coal-black hair. his mind was set on gaining a new gym badge when suddenly her heard a cry of pain. He rushed to the sorce of the noise to see a lopunny lying at the stump of a tree covered in blood and crying. _what should i do? should i keep walking or should i help it? _before he could think of an answer he was kneeling by her side. She looked at him with halfed closed eyes as he pulled out a hyper potion and began spraying it on her wounds. Her scrapes and scratches started to tingle but after a while they got better. To thank him she hugged him while he un-willingly accepted it. Seeing she was now fully healed he tried to leave but she didnt want him to. He tried endlessly to walk away without her following. In the end he decided to just take her with him. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a heal ball and called her into it. Later that day when he took her to the center to get her checked up he decided to name her Cocoa.

Previous day

The wild Marowak stood motionless, swirls in its eyes. When it finally fell to the fall Damond threw a greatball at it, sealing it inside. It wiggled three times then clicked. Cocoa clapped her hands happily as her trainer picked up the newly caught pokemons prision. "Good job i suppose" he told her partly scowling as she hugged him. Ever since he caught her she had been very clingy and overly affectionate towards Damond. Although her loving nature put him off a bit, she was a strong battler and her love for her trainer made her more determined to win battles. He pushed her off wondering why she wouldn't leave him alone. He always treated her coldly so she usally didn't mind much but now she began to think he didn't love her, or like her for that matter. She was about to cry when she thought, _No i can't cry im too strong to do that. He does love me he just... can't express himself. _Sighing heavily she got over it and followed him to the boat about to leave Iron Island.

When they arrived back in Canalave City Damond headed to the and had to decide which pokemon to sen to and which he would take with him. "I could send you, Cocoa, you have gotten awfully clingy lately..." She got on her knees and plead with him not to send her away. "Fine fine i'll send someone else" He snarled with frustration, hoping no one would see her begging. Instead he sent his Poliwhirl, gypo. His other pokemon where flame the Infernampe, Pointer the lapras, Eyes the Golbat, Wayne the Marowak and of corse Cocoa. Excluding Cocoa all his pokemon were male, which made traveling awkward for her because the others always flirted with her. Its not like they weren't handsome, they were, its just that she didn't really feel attracted to any of them. There was ONE boy she liked, she just didn't understand her true feelings for him yet. Now that Damond had finalized his decision on his team they were off. Cocoa, being his main pokemon, rarely ever went in her pokeball. That and the fact she would cry if he was about to send her into it.

They had made quite some distance from Canalave City in just two hours untill they finally reached Floaroma Meadows where they (by 'they' i mean Damond, he always made the final decisions) arranged to camp. As the fire blazed all of his pokemon ate their diner and were relaxing. The tent was set up all readdy for when he went to sleep, so until the sandman cast his weary eye upon him, he was sitting on a log next to the fire. Soft footsteps slowly crept towards him. He looked up to see Cocoa standing above him, smiling like she always did when she was calm. She sat across his lap and hugged him, while he scowled. Growling slightly he lifted her up and dropped her the other side of the log. As she lay there, dirt gathering on her fur, Damond walked away to re-call his other pokemon. _Good job i chose not to kiss him yet _she thought standing up and brushing off the dirt _i don't know what he would've done. I love him but he doesn't feel the same. _An idea popped into her mind as she watched him returning Eyes to his pokeball. She hurried into the tent and made sure he was busy with the others. He could'nt find wayne so that would work as a distraction.

Grabbing his pillow she rubbed it across her slit. A small wave of pleasure surged through her at the thought of doing this to an object her master used for resting his head. Images of what she wanted to do to him flashed into her mind, which helped her consentrate on her goal. One final image of them making out made her release a small amout of juice onto his pillow. She put some on her hand and rubbed it across his sleeping bag and on his p.j's. Hearing him nearing the tent she pretended to be cleaning her fur as he entered. A sweet scent drifted through his nose making him smile ever-so slightly. It smelt so strange yet so familiar at the same time. He stripped down to his boxers and put his p.j's on on top. She giggled a little under her breathe as he snuggled into his bed. That night he dream't about running though the flowers with a beautiful girl at his side. She had long, brown pigtails that had blonde tips and she had a lovely tan. This gorgeous girl some-how reminded him of his lopunny. Cocoa grinned as she heard her trainer toss and turn in his sleep.

The next morning Damond seemed to be treating Cocoa nicer, giving her extra poffins, patting her head for no reason. She liked it, maybe her plan was working. When everyone else were in their balls, he put his hand on her shoulder. "wanna go for a walk? we're out of honey and we need it for food and attracting wild pokemon" She nodded jumping up and following him away from camp. When they reached a golden tree Damond got Cocoa to pursuade the combee's to give them some honey, which they did. They sat in the flowers together eating one of the jars they got the bee pokemon to fill for them. _Should i go for it? _Cocoa thought gazing lovingly at her trainer. She nodded to herself as she thought of a way to approach him. She rolled her eyes and just went for it. Grabbing his cheeks she pushed their lips together. How could she change the boy with the heart of stone? Well...

After she finished kissing him she jumped back, waiting for her master to get angry with her like he always did when she showed him the littlest bit of affection. But instead of getting angry he just stared in wonder. When he put his hands out she thought he was going to hit her, but he didn't, he just put his hands on her shoulders. Cocoa looked at his hands and then back at him, opened mouthed with a confused look on her face. It was in that moment of time that Damond kissed her back. They opened their mouths in unison as he used his tounge to play with hers. They both stopped and stared at eachother, smiling. Cocoa held her size D breasts up and squeezed them to lure him towards her. He moved his head slowly towards her left breast and started sucking her nipple, while she moaned softly. She put her hand behind his head and ran her paw through his soft hair. He stopped and pulled away, his joggers getting tight. He looked down to see he was erect. Cocoa tugged at his trousers and giggled playfully. Damond blushed as he removed them, followed by his boxers. Getting on all fours she winked at him signaling for him to go ahead. He put the tip of his member into her warm body and began thrusting. While Cocoa laughed with pleasure Damond grabbed her hips to steady himself. A small bit of first-timers blood spilled out of her, slightly staining her fur and dripping on the floor but that didn't affect them in the least.

Damond's movements got faster and harder. Both of their climax's were approaching, they were getting wetter as every second went past. Cocoa screamed her name as he shot his seed deep into her body. Damond moaned with pleasure as she let her juices flow out of her covering his member in her warm liquid. He pulled out of her and fell onto the grass panting heavily. Cocoa got up and staggered towards him, her opening covered with his seed and her own juices. Licking her lips she sat opposite him while he looked at her, smitten. She bent down and began to suck the part of his member she could fit in her mouth. Trying not to moan he bit his lip while his body started to tingle. She sucked faster, wrapping her tounge round it until he sprayed into her mouth, which she quickly swollowed. They got cleaned up and went back to camp, their bond stronger than ever.

31 days later 

Cocoa held two little buneary's in her arms while Damond kneeled by her side holding the other two. After their 'get together' Cocoa had fallen pregnant with Damonds kids, two boys and two girls who they named Cuniculus, Kouvil, Pulchellus and Honet. She breast-fed the boys as Damond held the girls, singing to them softly to try to quieten their cries. "Lop punny lop! (im glad we met!)" Cocoa smiled motherly as her new children drank. "Me too, i just regret treating you so coldly, but now we're happier" Damond agreed, understanding what Cocoa said. "And we'll always be together"

_I hope i did a good job! Enjoy! _

_FIDDLER xx_


End file.
